Change of heart?
by Just An Old Account
Summary: Zoey starts falling for Scott. Will Scott fall for her also? Or will Mike man-up and tell Zoey the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Change of heart

**So , I was watching the newest episode of total drama. At the end of episode 8, I thought of this! Contains spoilers so don't read unless you have watched episode 8. Enjoy and review...**

Scott was walking back to the cabin. He just send Dakota home. Noone really cared. She kept on growing every time she got angry. It was going to be Scott to be going home, but he found the immunity idol. Then he had an idea. Cameroen told him on accident about Mike's disorder.

'I will tell Zoey' he thought. Before she entered the girls side of the cabin, he stopped her. "I still have no clue whats up with Mike," Zoey said. Scott changed his tone to sound as nice as possible. "Cameroen told me about Mike's problem," Scott said. Zoey's eyes grew in detail "Wh-what is it?"

Scott looked around and didn't see anyone in sight. "OK, it appears that Mike has MPD," Scott said.

Scott foght she would get angry at Mike and swear to vote him off, but she gave Scott a kiss. "Thanks for being honest. Mike thinks he can just hide his secrets," Zoey said going into the cabin.

At breakfeast, Mike saw Zoey sitting by herself. He desides to finaly tell her about his problem. When he walks over there, she just ignores him. "Zoey, I have," he didn't get to finish. "Multi personality disorder," Zoey said. Mike was shocked that she knew. "How did you know," he asked. She took a deep breath and said, "Scott told me. All you said that you where acting. Sorry Mike, but it's over."

Then Cameron saw this and pushed Mike away. When Scott had his food, Zoey called him over. He sat down beside her. "Thanks for being honest again. I just broke up with Mike," she said. Meanwhile Cameron was talking to Mike. "You had your chance to tell her," Cameron said. Mike took a big breath of air and then chnged to Chester. "Oh women these days. They just don't understand," he said.

Zoey continued to talk to Scott. "You are the only one I can trust," Zoey said. Scott swallowed his food and said, "Really?' She got closer to him and said, "There is no secrets that you would hide from me."

Scott blushed as Zoey suddenly hugged him.

**Confession: Scott**

**Is she really falling for me? Nah, I'm just using her!**

**Confessions: Zoey**

**Forget Mike! I have scott on my side.**

**Confessions: Mike**

**Man, I just lost my girl to Scott! It's a fact I might be leaving next!**

**End of confessions**

Chris desides to give the guys a break. Chris and Chef has to clean up the island. Scott was walking on the beach, when Fang popped out of the sand. Scott then ran into the ocean. Scott continued to swm away from Fang. Zoey was observing the conflict. "Zoey help me," Scott said when he saw her.

Zoey sees a rock and throws it at the shark. It hits the eye causing the shark to stop. Scott then swims back on the island panting. "Thank you Zoey," he managed to choke out. Mike and Cameron where observing the whole thing.

**To be continued... Please review! I got cookies! If you don't I'll sing the numa numa! Oh heck with it!**

**Mai-ai-hi!**

**Mai-ai-ho!**

**Mai-ai-hu!**

**Mai-ai-HAHA!**

**If you don't want me to sing, review! Anyway, what will happen next?**


	2. Chapter 2

Change of heart

**Mai-ai-hi!**

**Kidding! Anyway, people actually liked my pairing! Sorry if the two actually pair up, I can't do anything. Anyway on with the story.**

Mike and Cameron stand watching Zoey with Scott. "I'm sorry Mike, getting a girl to like you is DARING," Cameron said. Mike took a deep breath of air and changed to Svetlana. "This looks like a job for Svetlana," She shouted. She jumped in front of the two.

"Mike get away," Zoey shouted. Mike took a deep breath of air and changed back into his normal self. "Hey crazy you heard the girl," Scott shouted. Mike stared into Zoey's eyes before storming off crying. Then Zoey and Scott look at each other, each with a smile.

**confessions: Mike**

**I see...(starts to cry)**

**Confessions: Scott**

**Man, Mike is so going next time!**

**Confessions: Zoey**

**I don't love Scott. I just like him as a freind!**

**end of confessions!**

Then Chris' voice sounded on the intercom. "The teams have merged! No-one but Scott has invincibility tonight, because he found the immunity idol."

At the campfire ceremony, Zoey and Scott stare at each other. "I have 5 mars-mellows on this plate. Because of Dakota, there are no more toxic mars-mellows," Chris said. Mike felt uncomfortable. Chris tossed the first two mars-mellows to Zoey and Scott.

Chris then tossed two mars-mellows to Cameron and Jo. "The last mars-mellow goes to," Chris said. Mike stands up saying, "Zoey, I'm sorry I never told you about my MPD," he said. Chris tossed the mars-mellow to Lightning. Then Chef began to push Mike to the catapult.

"I'm sorry! I thought you wouldn't like me when I told you," He shouted before being placed in the catapult.

When he was flung off the island, he screamed, "I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU!"

Zoey went up to Scott and hugged him. Scott blushed.

**Confessions: Zoey**

**Did I just hug Scott? No, I don't like him! I LOVE him! uh..**

**Confessions: Scott**

**Maybe I should stop voting tricking people to be voted off. I want to keep Zoey in the game. What did I just say?**

**End of Confessions!**

Zoey and Scott where walking back to the cabin, then Cameron stopped them. "Where are you two love birds going," he said. Zoey and Scott look at each other happily. Cameron still wanted answers. "I want to know Zoey, you like Mike. Why did you give him up for this jerk," he said.

Zoey was speak-less at that remark. "Scott isn't a jerk. He has a sensitive side," Zoey said looking at Scott. He nods his head in agreement. Cameron walks away. "I have a sensitive side," Scott said. Zoey giggles when he said that.

Zoey kissed him, then continued to walk to the cabin. Scott felt something inside and shouted, "I love you!" She quickly replied, "I love you too."

**Well, that turned out better then I thought! Please review! If you liked this, I have a lot of Scoey stories in mind.**


	3. AU: VITO gets a girl

Change of heart

**Hello**

**Salute**

**It's me, your duke! With another chapter! Actually it has nothing to do with Scott and Zoey. This takes place after Mike was flung off the island. Here is Mike with another side.**

At the campfire ceremony, Zoey and Scott stare at each other. "I have 5 mars-mellows on this plate. Because of Dakota, there are no more toxic mars-mellows," Chris said. Mike felt uncomfortable. Chris tossed the first two mars-mellows to Zoey and Scott.

Chris then tossed two mars-mellows to Cameron and Jo. "The last mars-mellow goes to," Chris said. Mike stands up saying, "Zoey, I'm sorry I never told you about my MPD," he said. Chris tossed the mars-mellow to Lightning. Then Chef began to push Mike to the catapult.

"I'm sorry! I thought you wouldn't like me when I told you," He shouted before being placed in the catapult.

When he was flung off the island, he screamed, "I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU!" Mike was flying in the air. Back at Playa de losers, Ann Maria was gazing at the moon, still angry at Zeke. Then she stood up when she saw Mike crash into the resort. When Mike got up, Ann Maria rushed to him and said, "Vito, your back!"

Mike has a sad look on his face. "Vito, whats wrong," Ann said. Mike looks back at the island. "Zoey dumped me for Scott," he said. Ann Maria then had an idea an just took Mike's shirt off. Mike gasped for air changing to Vito.

"Hey baby, where have you been," Vito said. Ann Maria jumped in Vito's arms saying, "Please don't put on a shirt." Vito kissed her then said, "I wouldn't think about it."

**Well things got better for these two! Sorry I couldn't focus on these two forever. All we know is that Vito will stay and that the 2 will just kiss. I'm done with this story, see you later!**


End file.
